Mind Games
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Sciences Mental Hospital. Doctor Wheatley is tasked with waking up a rather unusual patient. One who previously tried to burn down the entire hospital and murder the chief of medicine. AU human Wheatley and GLaDOS. Takes place between Portal 1 and 2.


The clicking sounds of her heels on the linoleum floor caused him to sit up straighter in the chair. They grew louder; he knew what they brought with them. The scrawny doctor wrung his hands nervously as the door to the chief of medicine's office behind him clicked open

He stoically stared forward, waiting for her to walk around the desk and sit at her chair to face him. She wore a pastel yellow turtleneck beneath her white lab coat, her dirty blonde hair was cut neatly to the base of her ears and quaffed in a way to hide her gray hairs. Her icy blue eyes could pierce through his soul.

"Thank you for joining me Doctor Wheatley." She said, adverting her eyes to a manila folder sitting neatly on her desk.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He stammered, it was no secret he feared the chief of medicine. It made matters worse that the founder of the hospital started at him with his painted eyes above her. Her icy eyes glared up at him and the slight doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You know why I called you in here?" She asked, her voice cold and calculated.

"No ma'am I do not." Doctor Wheatley's thick English accent made itself apparent in the phrase.

"Of course you don't." She stated under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. "I've called you here because we're going to wake up patient 9999999." She stated. The scrawny doctor blinked a few times.

"Her?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked. The chief of medicine opened the manila file on her desk. In bold wording it stated:

PATIENT 9999999

NAME: CHELL [LAST NAME REDACTED]

SEX: FEMALE

AGE: UNKNOWN

"There is a chance we can possibly rehabilitate her, and I hate to say it, but her future starts with you." The chief of medicine passed him the folder. "Everything we know about her is in there." As the scrawny doctor picked up the folder he realized it was much, much thinner than any of the other patients he had worked with in his time at the hospital.

"But Doctor Glados, she's the one who tried to kill you and burn down the facility." The scrawny man remembered. "Why do we even have her still? Medically induced coma or not she is a danger to all of here at the hospital."

"I am aware of that Doctor Wheatley." The chief of medicine snapped. "I was her overseeing physician at that time. After she tried to kill me and burn down all of Aperture Hospital we were able to put her in a medically induced coma. We awoke her briefly a few days ago." The chief of medicine informed him. The scrawny doctor's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"You what?" He was shocked.

"We needed to see if she had any lasting brain damage after the incident. There seemed to be none that we could fine. Aside from the muteness and amnesia she came to us with." The chief of medicine stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you want to wake her up again, for good this time?" Doctor Wheatley asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Why?"

The chief of medicine sighed. "Doctor Johnson would've wanted it that way." She motioned up to the painting of the man behind her. The man who's painted eyes had been staring at the skinny doctor with harsh judgment this entire time.

The thin doctor sighed. There was no arguing with the chief of medicine in this case. "Alright, I'll wake her up then." He stood, adjusting his white coat so it hung nicely and pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose.

"Good." Doctor Glados, the chief of medicine stated, turning to her computer to begin typing. Doctor Wheatley simply turned and left the room. Any kind of formality between the two was quickly forgotten as he walked down the long hallway. The off-white walls gave off an eerie glow that reminded Doctor Wheatley of the full moon on an otherwise dark night. He stopped at her door. It was plain, and made of a stained oak. He knocked, "Hello? anyone in there?" He asked, even though he knew she couldn't answer. He fiddled with the door, supposedly unlocked and he was shocked when he found it locked from the inside. It meant she was awake already. "Are you going to open the door? At any time?" He asked as he shook the handle. This was a rough start. "Oh! Just open the door!" He snapped, his patience wearing thin as he tried to throw his weight against the door to no avail.

He stopped and composed himself. "That's too aggressive." He scolded himself, he then walked up more confidently towards the door. "Hello? Friend! Why not open the door?" He twisted the handle and again it remained stuck in the locked position.

Doctor Wheatley grew more upset until he realized something. He had a master key. Muttering to himself for how moronic he could be, he slipped the key in the lock and twisted the door open. "I knew someone was alive in here…" He muttered.

He stepped in the room to see his patient, surprisingly she was awake and standing scared before him. She wore the typical patient's attire of an ugly orange gown. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and she breathed heavily as if she just ran a marathon. Aside from her now-unruly chestnut hair, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day while she was in her coma. She still looked like the girl who tried to burn down the hospital a few years ago.

"Oh. My. God. You look terribl- ummmm…good. Looking good, actually." Doctor Wheatley stated as he walked into the room. He looked her over closely. Her body still seemed in rather good physical condition and her eyes followed his movement so he assumed that she still had rather good cognitive function.

He only prayed that her delusion was still in full effect. Maybe then he could finally use her as a tool to get what he always dreamed of. Dethrone Caroline Glados as chief of medicine and take his place at the top of Aperture Mental Hospital.


End file.
